Trémulo camino al Cielo
by PerlaNegra
Summary: El Bifrost no sólo conduce a los Nueve Reinos. Pequeño oneshot Thor/Loki. Slash. Escrito para IzumiSilverLeaf.


**Título:** Trémulo camino al Cielo  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Thor  
><strong>Personajes:<strong> Thor/Loki  
><strong>Resumen:<strong> El Bifrost no sólo conduce a los Nueve Reinos.  
><strong>Advertencias:<strong> Slash. Posible incesto si se considera que en el momento en el que transcurre la narración ellos todavía creían que eran hermanos.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas: <strong>Escrito para **IzumiSilverLeaf** en el marco del San Drabbletin. Ella pidió un fic basado en este art: http: /jen-and-kris. deviantart. com /art/On-the-rainbow-bridge-282347670. Espero haber conseguido honrar un poco a tan hermoso dibujo de nuestros chicos.

* * *

><p><strong>Trémulo camino al Cielo<strong>

Asgard está lleno de lugares hermosos. Oro, mármol, piedras preciosas y seda revisten sus muros, adornan sus rincones, embellecen los palacios. Jardines majestuosos, cascadas y arroyos cantarines por doquier. Sin embargo, el lugar más bello, el que disfrutas más, el que _ambos_(ustedes dos, jóvenes hijos de Odín, hermanos adolescentes)comparten en soledad –si por un momento te olvidas de que la mirada constante y vigilante de Heimdall está sobre ustedes-, no es ninguno dentro de los límites del reino. Es el puente Bifrost.

Te gusta ir porque sientes que ahí tu magia cosquillea por tu piel más que en ningún otro sitio de Asgard, pugnando por liberarse, pidiéndote hacer uso de ella. Y lo has hecho. Desde siempre, tú y Thor se han escapado al puente, él te ha arrastrado porque sabe que cada paso sobre el Bifrost recarga tus poderes como si de algún modo estuviesen conectados. Y a él le gusta verte sonreír al sentir magia recorriendo tu torrente sanguíneo; le gusta verte hacer trucos, le gusta verte feliz.

Y él habla de los Nueve Reinos que gobernará un día, "Contigo a mi lado", dice, porque no concibe un reinado sin tu compañía y consejo. Lo sabes, y eso, más que ninguna otra de sus palabras llenas de presunción –que perdonas cariñosamente porque sabes que lo hace para impresionarte, como si necesitara tal cosa-, eso, saber que espera que tú gobiernes a su lado, es lo que te hace desviar la mirada del cielo imposiblemente estrellado y te obliga a observarlo a él.

Sentados los dos sobre el Bifrost, tú a un par de respetuosos metros de la orilla, él, siempre más audaz, con una pierna colgando en una varonil postura que no puedes evitar admirar casi con devoción, con hambre, con ansiedad; los dos ahí sentados, lo más lejos posible de Heimdall –aunque en el fondo saben que no hay distancia que le impida al hombre verlos o escucharlos- y él habla, y habla, y continúa hablando porque cree que lo necesita, porque piensa que es lo que hace falta para tenerte entretenido, extasiado, interesado.

Thor se equivoca mucho. Todo el tiempo. Pero ese, _ese,_es el mayor y el más estúpido de todos sus errores, de todas las aseveraciones que ha creído jamás.

Te quitas el casco y respetuosamente lo dejas a un lado. Él no suele llevar mucho el suyo. Parece que tus burlas hacia sus plumas hacen más mella en su apreciación de lo que podría aceptar confesar algún día. Sonríes al pensarlo, al darte cuenta de cuánto valora él tu punto de vista, de cuán enorme es tu influencia silenciosa sobre Thor.

Y él sigue hablando.

Te cuenta lo que harán -los dos- cuando él sea rey. "¿Te gustaría un tour por cada uno de los Nueve Reinos?", y no te da tiempo de responder porque ya está intentando describir cómo sería la reacción de cada una de las poblaciones ante su llegada, en cómo los recibirían, en cómo él te presentaría como el glorioso y respetado hermano del rey, como su consejero, como su mano derecha. Te dice lo que hay en esos mundos lejanos, lo que pueden traerse con ustedes a su vuelta, los sitios que pueden visitar. Las travesuras que podrás realizar. "Pero no asustes demasiado a la gente, ¿de acuerdo, hermano? No quiero que _nuestros_ súbditos nos tengan miedo."

Y las palabras de Thor recorren tu cuerpo como el agua ligera, fresca y dulce de una de las tantas fuentes de Asgard; te acarician, cosquillean en tu cuero cabelludo y mandan deliciosas corrientes eléctricas hasta la punta de los dedos de tus manos y pies. No te explicas cómo sucede eso, no puedes, y por eso te limitas a _sentir_. Cierras los ojos y permites que él siga con su real cháchara, con sus promesas, con las glorias, las hazañas, lo que hará, lo que no, lo que serás tú en todo ello. Cierras los ojos porque el significado del discurso de Thor no está en el léxico. El significado está en el calor con el que tu hermano habla, en la pasión con la que te pronuncia cada palabra, en la intención, en lo que realmente desea conseguir con todo eso.

Y lo consigue. No que tenga que luchar mucho para hacerlo.

Abres los ojos y mueves un poco tu mano sobre el Bifrost, observas cómo cambia de color bajo su peso –tal vez tu magia ayuda, no estás seguro-, y la colocas encima de la de Thor. Él se silencia de pronto, lo notas tragar, lo sientes detener su respiración.

Lentamente, gira su cabeza hacia ti. Te mira. Está asustado, ves brillar –no miedo, sino respeto, incertidumbre… deseo- en sus ojos azules. Arqueas un poco tus cejas, sonríes para darle valor. Tu mano sobre la suya, tu pulgar deslizándose casi imperceptiblemente sobre su dorso; caricia prohibida, toque que dice mucho más que todas las miles de palabras que ha pronunciado desde que están sentados ahí.

Es lo que el príncipe heredero de Asgard necesita para darse cuenta de que ha conseguido lo que muchos días –y noches- ha estado gestándose entre los dos.

De reojo percibes que, a lo lejos, Heimdall se retira a sus aposentos.

Los ha dejado solos. Tan solos como se puede estar sobre el puente que conduce a los Nueve Reinos ligados por las ramas del Yggdrasil.

Lentamente, dándote tiempo y espacio para que pudieras cambiar de parecer, negarte, rechazarlo –como si de verdad desearas hacer lo contrario a lo que tus más grandes anhelos te están dictando- Thor se inclina hacia ti. Inclina su cuerpo robusto, lleva su rostro con incipiente barba dorada hacia el tuyo y deposita un beso torpe, seco y leve, apenas percibido, sobre tu boca. Entonces, se aleja un poco, esperando tu reacción.

Suspiras temblorosamente y aferras su mano con fuerza. No quieres dejarlo ir. No quieres que te deje ir.

Thor lo capta. Se inclina más y te empuja con él.

Deposita tu cuerpo delgado sobre la sólida y brillante estructura del puente -de ese trémulo camino hacia los Nueve Reinos- y su boca se adueña de tus labios. Su mano, ésa que usaba para señalarte el infinito, para invitarte a soñar con él con un futuro prometedor, se apodera, valiente y posesiva, de tu cadera.

Vuelves a suspirar, y esta vez tu aliento se pierde entre los labios de Thor.

Cuando su lengua fuerte y ansiosa comienza a probarte, a devorarte, a atravesarte; cuando sus dientes te muerden suave, y su barba raspa tus labios y mentón, entonces es cuando tú no soportas más. Tomas su mano y la mueves más abajo, más al centro de tu cuerpo. La colocas sobre tu erección y el gemido de anhelo y sorpresa que es exhalado por Thor casi te hace perder la razón.

Thor, de alguna manera, consigue adentrarse por los pliegues de tu ropa imposible abrir. Con una sola mano te sujeta en un agarre firme pero amable, necesitado, hambriento. Gime y tú haces eco de ese sonido. Aferras con fuerza su capa de brillante color rojo, él te besa más y tú le correspondes, desesperado, moviendo tu cuerpo al ritmo de su mano. Por vez primera, Thor está tocando tu piel. Por vez primera, él y tú dejan sus miedos atrás y se permiten ser arrastrados por esos deseos sin nombre que han estado torturándolos durante un par de años. Por vez primera, Thor realmente consigue llevarte hasta las estrellas, ahí, desde el puente Bifrost.

Ya no son sólo promesas de un altanero príncipe adolescente.

* * *

><p>Y es por eso que cuando él usa a Mjolnir para romper el Bifrost en su necia necesidad de salvar a Jotunheim, tú sabes que no sólo es un puente a los Nueve Reinos lo que el príncipe de Asgard está haciendo pedazos. Se trata de muchísimo más. Sintiendo como si cada golpe de su mazo rompiera no sólo al Bifrost sino también a tu corazón -a tu esencia, a tu magia- intentaste hacerlo entrar en razón usando el argumento de que no vería más a la mortal que lo ha encandilado. En el fondo, lo que en verdad deseaste, fue poder decirle lo que ese puente debería significar para los dos. Fue en vano.<p>

Thor perdió el camino y te perdió a ti. Todo al mismo tiempo. Como fue siempre, como si tú y el Bifrost siempre hubiesen estado ligados por algo más que la magia. Como si su destino y su vulnerabilidad siempre hubiesen estado en manos del heredero al trono de Asgard.

Ahora lo sabes a ciencia cierta. Y también sabes, desde ese lugar donde te escondes y lo observas, que cuando Thor mira, desolado y arrepentido, la destrucción que ha hecho con sus propias manos, lo que ve es mucho más de lo que es visible. Sabes, porque tú lo ves de igual manera.

Lo que se echa de menos ahí no es sólo el Bifrost. Lo que reluce por su ausencia no es sólo el puente arcoíris; son también los juramentos y promesas del hermano mayor, la magia y travesura del menor, la complicidad de los dos y los besos y caricias de una prohibida primera vez.

Eventualmente Thor se cansará de suspirar tu nombre y se marchará de las ruinas del puente hacia el palacio. Eventualmente, Heimdall, Odín o él reconstruirán el Bifrost, apresurados por las ansias de tu hermano por regresar a Midgard. Y también eventualmente, horas después de la partida de Thor, te irás tú también preguntándote si de igual manera otras cosas muchísimo más rotas podrán repararse así de fácilmente.

Eso en verdad resulta más difícil de creer que todos aquellos sueños ilusos que te reveló un arrogante adolescente cuya pierna colgaba del puente mientras su mano intentaba abarcar la totalidad de la bóveda celeste.

Y aún así, por más duro que sea creer, te aferras a tu fe para no caer.


End file.
